1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the general field of cutting tools and, more particularly, is a battery powered hand held pipe cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hand held pipe cutter is typically in the general shape of a C-clamp with an interior lip that forms an arcuate cradle for a pipe. At the bottom of the cradle are a plurality of roller bearings.
The cutter includes a blade on the end of a screw that passes through a threaded hole through the body of the cutter with threads of the screw engaging threads in the hole. The screw is rotated to advance the blade towards the cradle.
When a pipe is cradled within the cutter, a central axis of the pipe is perpendicular to the screw. Moreover, the blade and the cradle are substantially diametrically opposite each other. Therefore, pressure of the blade upon the pipe presses the pipe against the bearings.
Because of the bearings, the hand held pipe cutter is manually rotatable about the pipe, thereby causing the blade to cut the pipe. A disadvantage of the hand held pipe cutter is that the rotation about the pipe is a task that is physically enervating.
There are pipe cutters that are electrically powered. However, electrically powered pipe cutters are undesireably large. Heretofore, there has not been a hand held pipe cutter that is electrically powered.